I was just helping you
by VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Alternate Version S1E8 The Flash – Oliver Queen, also known as Arrow, goes to Central City and is meeting Barry. Iris is shocked that they both know each other and hurts Barry once more with worshipping her Eddie. Of course the vigilante Oliver can't let his Bear cry! Olivarry – Oliver/Barry Twoshot English Version of: Hilfe in der Not
1. Chapter 1

Title: I was just helping you

Summary: Alternate Version S1E8 The Flash – Oliver Queen, also known as Arrow, goes to Central City and meets up with Barry. Iris is shocked that they both know each other and hurts Barry once more with worshipping her Eddie. Of course the vigilante Oliver can't let his Bear cry! +++ Olivarry – Oliver/Barry +++ Twoshot

Rating: P12

Lemon/Lime: no

Pairing: Olivarry/Flarrow/OliverxBarry

Warnings: boyslove, Characters may be a bit OOC, Alternate Version

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC Comics. I don't earn money with this and only borrow them to have a little bit of fun. The original episode by Warner Bros. went in different ways, but I wanted to use it to build a bit of Olivarry Fluff. The plot after the original dialogue leading to romance is mine. I don't know the original text, I just translated the German ones!

~*~*~ I was just helping you ~*~*~

Blithely, Barry Allen stepped into the Jitters. Felicity texted him Oliver wants to see him. After a short look around he recognized them and went by their side.

"Hey."

Both of them looked at him. Oliver folded his hands and his face took a busy expression.

"The name of the bad guy you were chasing is Roy Jean Bivollo."

Surprised the brown haired wanted to say something.

"Ehm, thanks. How did you find out?" The look on the face of the blonde said everything. It was Ollie's typical 'Do you really wanna know' – expression. Barry frightened and his smile vanished. „This guy is still alive, isn't he?" Oliver looked again, reproachful this time. „Was just… A question…", the Flash said defensive. „Want to help me now?"

"No, I won't", his opponent cut in barely. „I am only giving you the name."

He nods to Barry, who nodded back. Both understood themselves without many words. Felicity followed the talk excitingly.

"Okay", the brown haired said and was pushed aside by Iris.

"Hi!"

"Hey!", Barry responded, suddenly in tense.

Felicity made an approving noise as Iris put the coffee in front of her.

"A fat free latte with sugar and…" With a huge smile she put the other cup in front of the billionaire. She tried to flirt very offensively. „A coffee, black, for Oliver." She leaned above the table slightly. "It's… Just made fresh, so…"

"Thank you", the archer said politely and answered her smile careful.

He didn't miss Barry's painful look.

"Yeah… Ehm, Barry…", Iris said now to her best friend, „can I talk to you for a second?"

"'Course", he said questioningly.

"See ya", she said to Oliver. He replied, again very polite.

Iris and Barry went a few steps away; then she hit his upper arm.

"Ouch! What the hell?", he asked irritated.

The black haired girl hit his arm again.

"You never told me you know Oliver Queen!", she shouted enthusiastic.

Bored and a bit injured he answered her.

"I know Oliver Queen."

"In person, he is more handsome than I thought and his biceps is as twice as yours!", she fangirled.

"No, it's not _twice_ as mine!", he defended himself.

"He's on my Three-List", she said zealously.

"Huh? Three-List?"

"The list of men I would cheat on Eddie with", she replied without getting red while staring at him again. „Technically, you will never meet those men but now he's here and I can't stop staring, oh my god…", she merely breathed and took a deep breath. "From where do you know him?"

While their talk, Oliver observed them and noticed his friend becoming more frustrated and injured every second. So he raised and went to Barry.

"Hey, ehm, are ya coming back to us?", he asked.

"'Course I do. Iris, is this okay?"

"Certainly", she murmured, still spellbound. "But beforehand, I want to know how you two knew", she said determined.

This was the moment. The blonde decided to risk everything and help his friend not being caught.

"Oh, well, I can tell you. I was in Starling City a year ago and helped the police with a case. His firm was robbed."

"So you two know since one year?! Oh gosh, I have to tell Eddie!", Iris said happily.

Again, this little flame of pain in the sweet brown eyes of the fastest man alive.

"Who's Eddie?", Oliver asked curiously.

"My boyfriend", Iris said, suddenly slightly embarrassed. "He is handsome… I mean, you too!" she said very fast and very nervous. She blushed.

"And, Barry too?", the blonde asked.

Either Barry as well as Iris looked shocked at him. The brown haired shook his head barely noticeable. Iris looked at Barry, who also blushed now.

"Ehm, I think so?", Iris hummed and hawed unsure. „I mean, Eddie is handsome in the boyfriend way. Barry is my best friend, he always was. I don't see him this way."

A sad, faked smile emanated by him. It didn't reach his eyes though.

"Yeah, Iris and I… would never go well…"

The pain. The blue-eyed man suddenly wished to embrace the younger man.

"I know, Bear. It was a joke. Just because _I_ think you are the most passionate and handsome man not everybody has to…"

"O-Ollie!", he cut in with a head as red as a tomato.

Meanwhile Iris was very surprised. "You… What?"

Oliver put an arm around the shoulders of the highly embarrassed young man. „He is my boyfriend."

"Ollie, don't…", he tried – and failed – to stop the older one.

"Oh… I didn't know…" Iris was more cautious now.

"It's not…", he tried again but was interrupted by the archer.

"Oh yes, it _is_ important. You can be proud. Even for your best friend it's okay, isn't it?", he asked Iris

"Barry, this is… great! I think. Really! I'm happy for you. Ehm… I think I should go back to work now. See ya later. Bye, Oliver." She hugged Barry hesitantly. „Bye, Barry."

In a sudden hurry she went back to work. Shocked, Barry devoted to Oliver.

"What the _hell_ did you do?! Now I will _never_ have a chance at her…"

"I helped."

"… What?"

He didn't understand anything anymore.

"You looked at her like you wanted to kiss her (hardly) so badly. She would have noticed sometimes, you know? Thought you wouldn't want that."

"… Was I really _that_ obvious?"

Laughing now, he put his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Oh boy, you were."

Fine. Maybe he was. Maybe everything would be good now.

"Okay. Alright. But… Why this way? I mean, you've just kinda outed you – you are not even gay."

Oliver looked deeply into Barry's eyes. Blue-green met brown.

"I didn't lie. You _are_ gorgeous."

„What?" The smaller one swallowed hard. "You… Ehm…" The confusion was obvious. "But…"

"No ‚but'." Now it was Oliver's turn to take a deep breath. Now or never. „Moreover, I may not be gay, but I am not straight either. I…"

No. He couldn't. Too much to lose. Maybe another time. Instead of saying another peep, he patted the shoulder of the younger man and went back to Felicity. Barry stood simply there, more confused than ever, before he joined the other two again. Oliver behaved as nothing had happened. Barry swore himself that he would get to know what Oliver intended – if he intended anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in his thoughts, Barry lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling of his room. Oliver, Felicity and John drove back home to prevent leaving Starling City alone. The words of the archer were always in his mind. What was it that he wanted to say? Of course, there were his assumptions, but was it really possible that he… Neither gay nor straight, he said. SO he was bisexual. There _was_ the option he wanted to say _this._ But was it _realistic_ , too? Or was it wishful thinking? Why even wishful? Was this the thing he _wanted?_

Irritated he shook his head to drive away those thoughts. Since he knew what love was about, all he wanted was Iris. And still, the idea wasn't anywhere as repulsive as you would think. The idea of making out with Ollie… There was a knock at the door which ripped him out of his mind. With a very red face he threw a pillow on his lap and said, voice broken:

"Yeah?"

"Bear, dinner's ready. I want to talk to you, too", the voice of his foster dad Joe sounded through the door.

"Okay."

The steps turned away and Barry took a deep breath. He knew Joe would want to talk to him once he heard the news from Iris. And he knew the attitude the detective had about playboy Oliver Queen, so did Iris. Concerned as she always was there was only the question how long it would take her to tell. Not really long, as it seemed. At least the outlook to a lecture about his sex life made him cool down again and losing his thought about a naked Oliver above him. Slowly he walked down the stairs and sat down. The dinner went quiet, until Joe put his cutlery away. He cleared his throat, wanted to throw away his own nervousness.

"So, Barry, Iris told me she met your… _friend_. Why didn't you tell us? Did you think we would reject you just because you like men?"

"What?" This wasn't what he expected. „You're not angry?"

"Why should I? Bear, you are how you are. I just thought, you trust me enough to speak about. You're that frank otherwise."

"I… I didn't think it would be necessary." With a disappointed expression he leaned back in his chair. Immediately he felt guilty. „Sorry… But I am unsure even…", he replied.

"So you start a relationship with playboy number one, _Oliver Queen_? Are you fucking serious?", Iris asked with sharp voice.

The brown haired sank into himself. Both were so disappointed in him.

"Iris, I'm sure he has his reasons. Right, Barry?", Joe tried to calm her down.

He had to look down. He couldn't bear to see his foster father that sad.

"I… Well, I don't know anything that could show he isn't a playboy. But I know him, trust him. Oliver was there for me when no one else could be, supported me, helped me with things I hadn't anyone to talk about. He may be a lone wolf, but if you get to know him, he can be trusted." If he thought about it… He was happy to know the older man. They spent some time; mostly since he could be there in a flash. Spontaneous movie nights, parties, sleepovers in Team Arrow… He liked being near him. And it wouldn't be that bad to have a relationship with him. Obviously, the blonde wasn't Iris, but lately he was closer to him than her. "I… really like him", he ended his speech. If his older friend did indeed like him that way, he would likely have this chance. A chance to find luck, finally.

Detective West and Iris sat there quiet and listened.

"Well, boy… I really hope you know what you're doing. Maybe you want to introduce him? I could get to know him as he is – not as the press is showing him."

What? Introduce him? As his _boyfriend_?

"I'll ask…", the fastest man alive murmured. "May I go to sleep now?"

Surprised Joe blinked.

"Course you can. Good Night, Bear."

"Night."

His mind was in full swing. He needed to talk to the archer _immediately._ As fast as possible. In his room he took his phone and choose the blonde's name.

" _Hi, Bear. What's up?"_

"Wanted to talk to you. You have time?"

"' _Course. Come here or phone?"_

"Wanted to come over, if that's okay?"

You could hear his nervousness clearly. His interlocutor might see as well.

" _By what time are you here? And what do you want to eat?"_

"Why eat?"

" _If you were running, you are almost starving. Pepperoni pizza? Like always, three of them?"_

"I'd love to have some. I'll be there in 40 minutes, I think."

Barry smiled. The older man knew him really well.

" _See ya."_

In a flash, he took his jacket and ran, flying papers around, to Starling City.

He didn't took long to stop in front of the old factory with the hideout inside. He wanted to call Ollie as he already swung with arrow, bow and his costume from a nearby rooftop. From a backpack, he never wore he took the pizza boxes.

"Hey. What do you want to talk about?", he asked straightway.

"Well… About your words. In Jitters."

The hands of the billionaire trembled a bit, his keys rattled as he opened the door.

"Let's sit down."

The blonde walked through the halls and down the stairs fast, lit the Arrow Cave (still not calling it that!) and put the food at one table. He looked to the smaller one expectant, who was biting his lip while sitting at one of the chairs.

"So…", he started, "I wanted to know what you were going to say. If I… suspected right."

The older one nodded, lost in his mind. That was what he was thinking. Barry was a forensic, after all. He was clever.

"What do you think?", he asked and sat down in front of the brown haired.

Each change in his facial expressions, each movement of muscles he wanted to notice.

"That you wanted to tell me you have feelings for me", his opponent said calmly.

He doesn't seem to have a problem with this.

"And, assumed you're right… What would you think about?"

"I don't know. But, to be honest, I don't know much based on you. You… unsettled me, really", the brown-eyed confessed quietly.

"With what exactly?", the taller man wanted to know, bewildered.

"With… With my feelings. I thought about us having… Well, if we really would have a relationship, 'cause I want to give you that chance… I liked it. But I will be honest with you. I don't know if there is just the unrequited love and the suffering about a bit of affection. I like you. But I don't know which kind of _liking_ this is."

The whole time he looked to the ground so he was surprised having Oliver standing next to him.

"Does it comfort you if I tell you I also think about these things? If my feelings are really like _this_? I only know that I wish to try it. And, after all I kinda outed us already, so this shouldn't be a problem", he said and laughed nervously. "Will you give me that chance? Give us the chance to become happy, maybe?"

Now it was Barry's turn to laugh.

"Who are you and what did you do to Oliver Queen? Ollie is talking about luck. I thought, forbid yourself to have something like that?"

The ice was broken, the tension fallen apart. Both laughed out aloud.

"I used to do this, yeah", the blonde said, as he was calm again. "But that wasn't an answer", he replied jokingly and winked at Barry.

"May I… try something?"

"Huh? What do you want to try?"

Slowly the Flash got up and walked by, knees shaking. Careful and very soft he put one hand at the taller man's stubbly cheek and looked deep into his eyes. Immediately, the tension was back and the archer took his breath at the light touch. Again brown and blue-green eyes met and vanished all doubts from the mind of the younger one. Step by step he leaned in until their faces were just millimeters apart. Oliver let him do it, knowingly how hard this could be. It wasn't Barry's first kiss, but still one out of a few ones. With a last piece of courage he leaned in and their lips met.

It was amazing. The strange lips felt so great as they moved softly against his, the three-day beard stimulated the heated skin and sent sweet shudders through their bodies. With a soft grip the more experienced drew him by his neck deeper in the kiss. Surprised, the fastest man alive gasped and got Ollie's tongue between his lips as a reward. More brave, he also replied the kiss, poked his tongue against the other ones and lay his hands to the biceps of the archer. Him took back his head a few centimeters and leaned his forehead against the younger one's breathless.

"Wow…", he barely spoke.

The brown haired laughed out nervously and grinned, a wide grin with all the feelings still in his eyes. Finally, he could answer the question.

"Yes."

It was a simple word, but still their hearts beat happy in union. Oliver, wearing the same wide stupidly loving grin, breathed trembling and the rock which fell from his heart was nearly audible.

"If you'd said no after kissing my soul out of me for minutes it would've been really sassy of you, Mr. Allen."

„I didn't. By the way, Joe wants me to introduce you."

~*~*~ Three weeks from then ~*~*~

Arrow and Flash lay, both without headgear and masks into the king size bed of the billionaire, Barry's head on top of the chest of his boyfriend. His heart was still beating faster if he thought about. Oliver Queen, his boyfriend. Appreciatively he had closed his eyes while the older man moved his fingers through the brown hair.

"I love you, Ollie", he said quietly.

In surprise the movements stopped and the blonde looked at him.

"What?"

"You don't have to stop…", the smaller one grumbled.

Amused chortling Oliver continued the movements in the hair of his partner.

"You said it for the first time. I was just surprised."

"You are telling me constantly, too."

"I do. But I've said it more often. With time, it goes easier but not less significant."

"Well, it's the truth", he said, barely audible.

The archer kissed his hair, whispering.

"I love you too, Bear."

Here it is, my fluffy Twoshot about these two cute heroes (or vigilantes ;))

I am really sorry for any mistakes in grammar or pronunciation, English isn't my mother language.


End file.
